Game On
by KokoDee
Summary: "What, is he your property now?" "Maybe." Marshall/Finn/Gumball. Short little fic that somehow will  turn into may short fics.
1. Fondness

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You made me so happy, I just had to write annother one!**

**Two fanfics in a row. Aww shiit.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Okay, so, show me how to do that again."

Fionna giggled as she looked at her male counterpart. He had a look of intense concentration on his face as Fionna swiftly did a backbend and kicked her legs over, landing softly on her feet.

"Ooookaaaay... Now do it again. Maybe a bit slower?"

Fionna smiled at the blonde boy in front of her. The two were about the same height, and they looked so similar, one could mistake them for twins. But, as they quickly learned, they were pretty much the same person. They had lived in two different dimensions, the Land of Ooo and the Land of Aaa, but they collided and everyone learned that they had genderbent versions of themselves. It was pretty crazy.

"It's not that hard, Finn," she slowly did it again so the teen could get every aspect of it. The girl then put her hands on her hips and smiled brightly. "See?"

"Okay, yeah, I got it," Finn the tried it, but got stuck in a backbend. "Aack! Help!"

The female human giggled as she helped Finn out of it by picking up his feet and throwing them over. Finn landed on his stomach with a grunt and looked up at her. "Geez, that hurt. And the backbend blowed."

"Hey, it's okay, man," Fio helped up her counterpart. "It takes arm strength, flexibility and most of all, practice."

"Glob," Finn tugged at his white bear hat. "Hey, how do you even do this in a skirt. Can't everyone see your.. ya know, junk or whatever ladies call it?"

The blonde girl waved her arm dismissively. "Please. I know there are pervs out there. I'm not _that _stupid." The girl then lifted up the fold of her skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing a skirt, but a skort.

"Ohhh," the blonde boy laughed. "Radical!"

"Okay," Fionna smiled. "Let's try that backbend again."

From afar, a blue figure lurked on the side, watching the two. He was in plain sight, yes, but he didn't care. He was too busy watching the two humans interact.

He watched as Finn tried to go back again, but failed, causing him to fall down and Fio to laugh. The figure could see the boy blush from all the way across the room.

"Creeping on younger teens again, Marshall?"

Red colored orbs flickered over to the side to reveal a man dressed completely in pink. Even his skin and hair was pink.

Marshall rolled his eyes at the candy prince. "What I'm not allowed to look?"

Prince Gumball stood next to the vampire, hands held behind his back. He looked at the immortal. "You seem to have taken quite the liking to Finn."

The blue vampire smirked. "Yeah, he's pretty fun to mess with, if ya know what I mean.

The candy prince rolled his blue eyes. "You're sick. Finn isn't a piece of meat. He's a human." 

"Yeah, I know that!" Marshall snapped. "What's it to you anyway?"

The prince shrugged. "No need to get testy. I'm just fond of him now, that's all."

The vampire narrowed his eyes. "_How _fond?"

Gumball glared back, "Pretty fond."

Marshall turned back to the humans. He blew a piece of hair out of his face. "Well, you can't have him."

"What, is he _your _property now?"

"Maybe."

"You're ridiculous. At least I'd have the decency to wait until he's of the proper age."

"I never said I was a decent person," Marshall looked at Finn. Fionna was now showing him how to do a back handspring, which the vampire thought was dumb, considering the boy couldn't even do a backband, but Finn being himself, took a shot at it and fell. He let out a cry as he landed on his wrist wrong.

Marshall zoomed over to the injured boy. "Wow, Finn, take it easy."

Prince Gumball briskly walked over and knelt next to the human boy, lightly taking his wrist.

"Oh my glob, is he okay?" Fionna looked at her counter-part, worry clear on her face.

Finn grimaced as Gumball lightly moved his wrist around. "Ow, man, don't do that." He quickly pulled his arm away.

Fionna tugged on her bunny ears, guilt taking over her features. "Oh my glob, oh my glob this is all my fault!"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Finn tried for a smile, but it faded away as he winced again.

"It's probably broken," the Gumball decided. The candy prince lightly took Finn's uninjured hand and helped him stand. "I'll take you to Doctor Prince."

Marshall was about to agrue, but the human boy slowly nodded. "Let's go, it really hurts, dude."

Prince Gumball lightly took Finn's arm and began to lead the way out, smirking at Marshall. The vampire gaped as the two walked out in a hurry.

"What... what the hell?" Marshall hissed.

"Whoa, what is going on between them," Fionna stared at the doorway the boys had rushed out of.

"I think... it's time to show Gummybutt who's got better game. Well, game on."

Fionna stared at Marshall. "What?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Thanks again, guys.**

**Oh, I think I going to start taking requests, so if you have one, tell me! I'll only take requests for so long!**

**Review, my lovelies!**


	2. Dance Lessons

**Considering I forgot to hit the "complete" button, here's another chapter, kiddies.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Okay, tell me why we're spying on Finn and Gumball again...?"

Marshall sighed. Putting down the bonoculars he had been looking through, he looked over at a pretty blonde girl with a confused expression on her face. The two were currently sitting in a candy tree in the royal garden of the Candy Kingdom. They were on a "stake out", as Marshall called it.

"Fionna, I've explained it five times," the vampire king hissed, getting a little frustrated with the human.

"Well, yeah, but," the girl adjusted her shirt. "I get that we're spying on them to see what they do, but I'm a little fuzzy on why..."

"It's because I think your brother is incredibley adorable and I don't want Gumball getting up on him," the vampire put the bonoculars back to his face, staring towards the candy castle. He could see the candy prince and _his _human talking in a large ballroom with large glass windows. Finn was currently laughing and Gumball had a look on his face that Marshall didn't like.

Fionna ran a hand through her hair. Finn-who her and the boy began to call each other siblings-was still pretty innocent. She wasn't liking this competition over him. "Mar Mar, I don't think my bro is ready for a relationship. He doesn't get _anything._ And you're kind of pervy, dude."

"Yeah, yeah, that's me, the vampire king who wants to get in everyones pants," he looked back at the blonde girl. "Fionna, I'm serious about this kid, alright? He feels... different. Sure, getting all touchy-feely is fun with him because he's so fucking cute about it, yes, but I would never push him to do anything... R-rated. I just don't want that goody prince charming snatching him up because he's better than me..."

Fionna's expression lightened. "Marshall, if you really feel that way then you should tell Finn. He might feel the same way. And besides," The female adventure snatched the bonoculars out of the vampires hand and looked through it. "Finn needs to stay away from _my_ man candy."

"Your... _man candy_? Okay, who did you learn that one from?"

"Ummm, Lumpy Space Princess?"

"Fio, that means you want Gummybutt the way I want Finn."

"Oh... really? Oops. I didn't mean it like that. He's just my bro!"

"Riiiiiight... and you think only Finn is innocent," the immortal took the binoculars back and stared through them. "Ah, what're they doing? Is he... Is that moron touching him?"

Sure enough, Prince Gumball lightly took Finn's hand and kissed it. The vampire king let out a hiss. He then watched as the candy prince pulled Finn close and they began to... dance. Wait, what?

"Why are they... ballroom dancing?" the blonde girl next to him asked, mouth agape.

"I don't know," marshall growled.

"You seem really pissed. What exactly do you not like about Gumball?"

"He's too perfect! Glob, he's everything I'm not! And now he's romancing it up with _my _Finn!" The vampire then proceeded to throw the bonoculars in frustration.

"Marshall, what aren't you telling me?"

Red eyes met blue. Sighing, the immortal put a hand to his face in defeat. "Gumball and I... Gumball and I had a _thing."_

"A thing?"

"Yes, a thing."

"You mean... that kind of thing...?"

"Yeah, that kind of _thing."_

You could practically hear the gears whirring in the blonde's head as she processed this information. "Oh my glob, you and Gumball? You... you _dated?"_

"Yes, we dated, okay?" The vampire looked towards the castle. "It was stupid and ended horribly. And now he hates me and he's probably just trying to seduce Finn simply to piss me off."

An awkward silence passed between them and the human girl shifted.

"A thing..." she murmered.

"Okay, forget it, I'm gonna go spy from up close," the vampire jumped off of the branch and flew towards the castle, entering through an open window. Morphing into a bat, the vampire proceeded to fly through the halls and into the large room the candy prince and the human boy were occupying. Marshall perched himself on the crystal candy chandelier that hung down from the roof and glared down at the two who were currently dancing to lively ballroom styled music.

Finn was staring at his feet, concentrating on the movements the prince was leading.

"Y-you know, I've never officially done this before..." the human's face was bright red as he stumbled, yet again.

"It takes practice," Prince Gumball stated, a bright smile on his face. Oh god, it made Marshall sick. "And a bit of patience."

A nervous laugh escaped the blondes lips, "I think Princess Bubblegum tried to dance with me once. It was a nightmare."

"What is she like?" the pink prince spun Finn out arms length.

"She's a lot like you."

Gumball twirled Finn back in and held him. "I see. She must be extravegant."

The vampire hanging above made a face of annoyance. There was Gumball, holding Finn, one of the most amazing creatures to still walk this Earth and he wanted to know about his female-counterpart?

What.

An.

Idiot.

"Yeah," Finn laughed. "She's definitely great."

"I bet she's not as great as you."

The human slowly brought his head up to look the Candy Prince in the eyes. The boy let out a gasp when the older one began to lean down towards him.

Oh glob.

Was he going to _kiss him?_

The boy suddenly pulled away, panicked. His blush was getting ten times worse and he began to nervously mess with his hat. "Ahaha! Well look at the time! I think Fionna is looking for me. Ya know, training and all! I'll um, I'll see you later, Prince!" The human then made a fast retreat out the door, grabbing his backpack along the way. The human didn't even wait for a response.

A smirk plastered itself on the vampire's face as he watched Gumball run a hand through his pink, perfect bubblegum hair. _Way to go, idiot._

Letting out a victorious laugh, Marshall floated down, shape shifting into his usual form along the way. "Smooth move, Gummybutt."

The prince looked up to see the smug immortal. "Marshall! Have you been _spying _on me?"

"Please. Don't flatter yourself," the vampire waved his hand. "I was spying on _Finn. _It seems that he's still so innocent, he's _faithful_. To _me._ Isn't that cute?"

Gumball glared at the boy, "You're an awful influence on him and you do not deserve him."

Marshall floated upside down and put his hands on his hips. "Is that so, Sir-smooch-a-lot? Maybe he _needs _a bad influence. Atleast with me, he has fun. I'd say that's much better than your goody-two-shoes behind. You might as well quit while you still have your dignity."

The room seemed to drop twenty degrees as the prince growled, "I am not giving up yet."

The vampire in front of him spun so he was right side up again. Floating down to the prince's height, he let an icey hiss. "Then bring it on."

And with that, the vampire transformed back into a bat and flew out, determined to find the blonde human.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sooo, I'm gonna leave it there. **

**I'm probably gonna write more stories between these three because... well... they're fun as hell to come up with.**

**By the way, which ship are you guys for?**

**I'm just curious.**

**So, yeah, Review!**


End file.
